Butterflies
by HauntedMoonlight
Summary: In his arms, she felt invincible. AU SasuSaku OneShot CharacterDeath


**A/N: **Hello there!

So, I suddenly got the idea for this FanFic and quickly typed it down. As usual, I didn't edit it because I hate proofreading and revising, so I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes.

**Title: **Butterflies

**Summary: **Because in his arms, she felt invincible. SasuSaku CharacterDeath

**Rating: **K+ or T. I'll put it as T for now.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

**Warnings/Notes: **CharacterDeath

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to its rightful owners. This work of fiction will not be used for profit anytime, anywhere.

**_Read and Review!_**

* * *

"_We are each of us angels with only one wing. And we can fly only by embracing each other_."

-**Luciano de Crescenzo**

-oOoOo-

She'd seen him. It had only been for a second, but that was enough.

His eyes had met hers. Deep onyx on pure emerald. For a split instant, the world had frozen. Then it had resumed—her life as a lowly maid, his as a rich lord. _But their eyes had met._

Even as she scrubbed the grease from the kitchen floors, she couldn't wipe away the smile pulling at her lips.

-oOoOo-

He caught sight of the pretty maid again, on his fifth visit to the Queen's court. She had been gazing at him, and his eyes caught hers, before an angry-looking redhead had dragged the pretty maid away, spewing nonsense about cleaning kitchen tiles.

As he left the court, he promised to visit again. Maybe he'd see her again, as well.

-oOoOo-

It had been a month since she'd last laid eyes on him. A full moon was out once again, and she felt herself wishing for a miracle.

Then lo and behold, the miracle had come true.

There he was, surrounded by a horde of attendants and royally-dressed girls. She'd never be able to wear such clothes, she thought with a tick of envy. But that envy dissipated as he scanned the room before locking gazes with her once again.

Who said lightning didn't strike twice?

-oOoOo-

She seemed even prettier this time around, he decided. But she'd also become paler—he wondered what they fed the maids. Surely not the great cuisine that was served to him every night.

He felt a sudden surge of determination to talk to her.

-oOoOo-

Heavy coughs racked her body as she peeked out from behind the corner. Her time was almost up, she guessed. The third full moon was approaching.

The thought of never seeing him again frightened her, but she knew it was inevitable.

Rumors of his betrothal to a princess from far, far away floated around the maids and wait staff. She wondered if it was true.

-oOoOo-

He excused himself from the small group of people. He'd seen a flash of pink hair and sure enough, it was her.

She seemed to shrink back a little as he approached her. It was then that he noticed her pallid complexion, the dark circles under her sparkling eyes.

The other maids that had served him nectar wine and appetizers had looked healthy, but she appeared as if on death's door.

-oOoOo-

Her heart pounded as he glided towards her. He was so handsome, so mysterious, and he was approaching her. Perhaps he wanted a refill of wine?

He shook his head and asked her for her name.

Giving her name to guests was forbidden—the head cook would deprive her of food for three days. But all of a sudden, it seemed inconsequential. She gave him her name.

Then a lady in a ruffled pink dress called for him and he quietly promised to return in two days, and would she speak to him again? She trembled and replied that she would.

The moon steadily grew.

-oOoOo-

He returned in a fortnight, but didn't have a chance to see her until the next night. Nonetheless, she appeared to him in the form of colorful flowers, bright blades of grass, pretty emeralds that adorned the necks of the ladies of the palace.

This time she appeared even more ill. He asked her why. She didn't reply, but the coughs that escaped her throat answered for her.

He touched her arm. She withdrew. He stepped closer. She allowed herself to be drawn into an embrace.

-oOoOo-

She knew today was the last, but she didn't mourn.

Again she coughed, and this time there was the copper taste of her life floating away. She begged her body to sustain itself for a minute more, and it grudgingly obeyed.

-oOoOo-

She felt fragile in his arms, exactly the same as in his dreams. But he felt her start to slip away and held her even tighter as if this could stop her. Maybe it could.

He asked her to stay with him. She said she wished for such a thing. He said he would make it happen.

She just shook her head sadly.

-oOoOo-

Slowly, her grasp weakened. She told him goodbye.

His eyes were confused. He said he didn't understand. She gazed into his dark pools of onyx and said a prayer, that he would be happy and may they meet again.

-oOoOo-

All of a sudden, her body was light, her eyes were dim, her smile was frozen.

He whispered that he loved her, and droplets of liquid landed on her face, leaving salty tracks down her cheeks. He realized they were his tears.

He held her for a long time.

-oOoOo-

"How strange," the scientist frowned, checking her clipboards.

A man in a white lab coat joined her. "What's wrong?"

"This butterfly won't leave the side of a dying moth," she replied. "I've never seen such a thing."

"Perhaps it's in love?" The man joked, observing the mourning butterfly. Its wings were as dark and beautiful as a raven's feathers—hence its name, the Angel of Death.

The woman snorted, but her eyes were still on the pale pink moth. "Don't be silly…"

* * *

**A/N: **In case if you didn't quite get it, both of them are actually insects (the guy's a powerful, beautiful butterfly, the girl's a plain moth) that are inside a laboratory or some insect observatory.

Although I never named them in the story, it's implied to be Sasuke and Sakura—you know, the onyx eyes and the emerald eyes/pink hair.

Moths don't have a very long lifespan (well, some do and some don't. Google it; that's what I did), so that explains Sakura's death. Poor moths…even though I hate you guys when you manage to sneak into my bedroom at night and terrorize my nerves.

_Please Review!_

Thanks!

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


End file.
